Harry Holidays
by Mah Potter
Summary: Estar apaixonado pela irmã do melhor amigo não era algo que Harry planejava – mas, que coisa melhor se tem para fazer no Feriado de Natal do que prová-la que ele seria um namorado ideal? E cadê o Lord das Trevas quando se precisa dele? Missing moment.


**Disclaimer: **A falta ocasional de dinheiro demonstra que Harry Potter, nomes e associados, não me pertencem, mas sim a J..

**Sumário**: Estar apaixonado pela irmã do melhor amigo não era algo que Harry planejava – mas, que coisa melhor se tem para fazer no Feriado de Natal do que prová-la que ele seria um namorado ideal? E cadê um Lord das Trevas quando se precisa dele? _Missing moment_ de Enigma do Príncipe. _Harry's p.o.v_.

**Aviso 1: **Eu não leria essa fic se não gostasse de: H/G (...), um Harry apaixonado e dividido, um Rony muito alheio ao que acontece a sua volta, Natal, Ano Novo e um tanto de tensão sexual não-resolvida.

**Aviso 2: **Sim, há realmente um trocadilho infame, vindo da época em que eu esperava o lançamento de EdP (livro!), e cantava "_We wish you a Harry Christmas_". Então, olhe, o título _poderia_ ser pior.

**N.A**: Primeiro, essa idéia surgiu pouco antes de eu assistir EdP no cinema; eu sabia que havia uma cena acrescentada no filme, que era H/G, e fiquei pensando que faltavam cenas no livro – uma prova disso é "_Make this go on forever_", que é uma espécie de sucessora dessa fic. O estilo é o mesmo, mas agora do ponto de vista do Harry. Eu tentei retratar toda aquela paixão contida dele, e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrar que é a partir desse ponto que os sentimentos de Gina mudam. Espero que isso tenha ficado claro.

* * *

**Harry Holidays**

**I**

Eu não posso acreditar que fui traído pelo meu melhor amigo, não agora em um momento tão crucial da minha vida. Sinto vontade de agarrá-lo pelos ombros e balançá-lo, tentando trazer um pouco de juízo a Rony Weasley, enquanto digo: _Por que, Rony, por que, você só vai rir enquanto sua irmã está sendo beijada por Dino Thomas?_

A resposta, porém, chega na forma de uma garota loira que se joga nos braços de Rony. Enquanto eles se despedem sem falar nada – imagino que as bocas estejam muito ocupadas -, me viro para Hermione, me lembrando de que tenho que lhe contar a conversa que ouvi entre Malfoy e Snape noite passada. A minha outra melhor amiga, contudo, tem os olhos marejados ao ver Rony e Lilá juntos, então ela só acena um 'tchau' sem muita convicção e entra na lareira, sumindo assim que as chamas ficam verdes. Solto um suspiro e busco encontrar um ponto para olhar que não seja o meu melhor amigo sendo agarrado por sua namorada, ou a irmã do meu melhor amigo de mãos dadas com o seu namorado – porque fitar Gina com Dino faz a minha mão coçar em direção a varinha para enfeitiçá-lo eternamente...

- Potter! – a voz ríspida de McGonagall me desvia a atenção e, grato, fito-a. – Você e os Weasley's são os próximos – ela indica os outros dois, sem olhar para eles, e acho engraçado o fato de nós dois sermos incapazes de fitar os casais.

Essa graça dura segundos, porque entendo a razão por Minerva McGonagall ter chamado a minha atenção. Ela não quer ir separar os casais – não, ela prefere que _eu_ faça o trabalho sujo.

Lanço um olhar a Rony e Lilá e me encaminho em direção aos dois – embora eles estejam se beijando muito exageradamente, e eu saiba que vai demorar séculos para conseguir distraí-los, prefiro chamar a sua atenção primeiro, esperando que Gina perceba que está na hora de ir. E aí eu posso evitar ter que olhar para Dino e sorrir, como se os lábios dele não estivessem nos dela a qualquer hora, como se ele não pudesse passar a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, fitar os olhos castanhos dela sem preocupação...

- Rony – falo, dando uns tapas nas costas do meu amigo, sem olhar em sua direção. – Rony! – grito, e, com um barulho horrível de sucção, ele se vira para mim. – Está na hora.

- Eu só vou me despedir – ele garante, ignorando minhas sobrancelhas erguidas, céticas. – Só um segundo.

- Ou dois – murmuro, sarcástico, enquanto ando até o segundo casal que tenho que separar nessa manhã.

Quem dera essas palavras fossem tão literalmente.

- McGonagall está chamando a gente – digo, fitando um ponto a esquerda de Gina. Sei que ela acena, mas não a fito diretamente, porque a ruiva está com as costas apoiadas no peito do namorado, e odeio ver as mãos dele acariciando sua face.

Há algo em mim se revirando desconfortavelmente com essa visão. É errado, é repulsivo.

E deveriam ser as _minhas_ mãos.

- Ok – ela diz, e sua voz é animada e doce e música aos meus ouvidos, ainda que ela tenha pronunciado uma pequena palavra. – Até janeiro, Dino – e Gina se vira para beijá-lo.

Faço uma careta horrível, e desvio o olhar rapidamente, voltando para perto da lareira. Rony já está lá, sorrindo tolamente, enquanto pega um pouco de Pó de Flu. Imito-o no gesto sem reparar bem no que faço, porque o perfume de flores está no ar e sei que Gina está perto.

A idéia de passar duas semanas na mesma casa que ela, sem que seu namorado esteja perto, podendo vê-la a qualquer hora, me faz flutuar – há uma parte de mim que tem uma vaga noção de que, nessas semanas, eu poderia fazê-la perceber que Dino não é a pessoa certa para ela... Que eu poderia ser uma melhor opção...

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, Dino – ouço-a dizer, e reconheço o toque de irritação em sua voz. Algo no meu peito, parecido com um monstro, está rindo malvadamente, muito satisfeito. – Eu uso Pó de Flu desde os quatro anos de idade, consigo me virar.

- Eu só disse que podia jogar o pó para você – Dino responde, em uma voz gentil que soa tonta para mim. É como se ele estivesse falando com uma criança, e, bom, basta um olhar para Gina – dois, no meu caso, porque sou míope – para saber que ela não é uma criança. Na verdade, ela cresceu _bem_ nos últimos tempos... – Aí você não precisa ter que jogá-lo na lareira e falar...

- É, porque eu não conseguiria fazer aos dois ao mesmo tempo – ela retruca, sarcástica. – Não sou esperta o suficiente para isso, certo?

- Gina, eu não quis dizer isso – Dino tenta, mas ela passa por ele sem ouvir, pega um pouco do pó que McGonagall lhe oferece e entra na lareira, gritando "A Toca". Um clarão de chamas verdes depois, ela sumiu.

- Boa sorte com ela, cara – Rony diz, parecendo se divertir enquanto fita o lugar que a irmã acabou de deixar. – Talvez lá para março ela esteja mais calma – ele sugere, e, rindo, entra na lareira e some.

Tento lançar um olhar simpático a Dino, mas, obviamente, não consigo – não enquanto a satisfação e o prazer giram dentro de mim, e há um monstro agressivo rindo escandalosamente no peito.

- Harry – Dino começa, soando desesperado, pelo que não consigo sentir muita simpatia -, será que você poderia tentar acalmá-la durante o feriado? Ela escuta mais você do que os próprios irmãos.

- Sério? – pergunto, e sorrio com isso, porque me sinto subitamente importante. Ele acena.

- É. Vamos, só tente fazê-la perceber que eu só queria ajudar, ser um pouco cavalheiro...

Seguro a vontade de explicar a Dino que há uma direção bem grande entre ser um cavalheiro e tratar Gina como se ela fosse inútil.

- E você é como um irmão para ela...

- Mas eu não sou – retruco, e, sem que eu controle, essas palavras saem frias. Dino parece surpreso, mas antes que ele possa reagir, pego o Pó de Flu e entro na lareira. Tenho uma última visão do olhar suspeito em sua face antes das chamas verdes sumirem com tudo.

**

* * *

**

II

Ela deve estar fazendo isso de propósito.

Mesmo que Gina esteja de costas para mim, mesmo que ela sequer deva saber que estou na mesma sala, mesmo que ela tenha um namorado, e provavelmente me veja como mais um irmão – assim como Dino sugeriu -, porque nada mais explica o seu jeito de estar mexendo nos cabelos, fazendo-os voar como uma chama do fogo.

Eu me sinto hipnotizado por esse movimento – por tudo que sei, Voldemort poderia entrar nessa sala agora e me lançar um Avada Kedavra, e ainda assim eu não seria capaz de desviar o olhar dos fios vermelhos ondulantes.

Uma parte de mim sabe que isso é sem sentido – Rony tem esse mesmo cabelo, na tonalidade exata, um vermelho tão vivo que chega a ser laranja, mas eu jamais quis tocar o cabelo do meu melhor amigo, jamais quis deslizar meus dedos por ele, penteando-o, sentindo sua maciez, seu perfume doce...

Ela retira as mãos dos cabelos, mas o efeito não acaba. Tento procurar, em vão, qualquer outra coisa para me distrair – imagino o que aconteceria se algum dos irmãos dela, ou seus pais, entrassem agora e percebessem que estou babando – quase literalmente – pela Weasley mais nova. Mas nem a surpresa deles, nem o jeito delicado e cuidadoso que Gina está cortando o papel, conseguem me desviar do seu cabelo ruivo...

- Harry! Finalmente te achei.

Mas o meu melhor amigo consegue, claro. Desvio o olhar para Rony no mesmo instante em que vejo Gina se virar para me fitar, parecendo surpresa ou curiosa, não tenho certeza. O meu rosto está esquentando e luto contra essa sensação, enquanto sorrio para Rony com mais força que o normal.

- Sim?

Ele dá de ombros.

- Nada, eu só estava te procurando – Rony explica, agora olhando a irmã. – Você não acha que já tem papel demais?

Gina ri, parecendo muito animada.

- Nunca tem o suficiente – ela responde, e, finalmente, consigo olhar a sala pela primeira vez que entrei. Cada pedaço da parede está enfeitado com retalhos de papel de presente, todos natalinos, deixando um efeito legal de vermelho e dourados juntos. No canto da sala há uma árvore de Natal, e é a única coisa que está sem enfeites. – Você pode ajudar, se quiser.

- Não sei... – Rony se joga no sofá, soando cansado. Gina revira os olhos.

- Tome, continua cortando aqui para mim – ela diz, se levantando com tanta rapidez que seu cabelo torna a flutuar no ar. Algo quente se agita dentro de mim com essa visão. – Vou pegar os enfeites no sótão – Gina explica, subindo as escadas com pressa, só deixando o mais leve traço floral na sala.

Rony suspira, exagerado, e pega a tesoura que Gina deixara, assim como uma das centenas de folhas de papel.

- Ela é um pesadelo às vezes – ele diz, e não sei se é para mim. – Você tem sorte de não ser irmão dela, Harry.

Rony não me olha, então não preciso responder ou acenar, porque concordo em cada palavra com ele – tenho muita sorte por não ser irmão da ruiva que acabou de sair, ou eu não apreciaria a sua beleza como devo.

- Não entendo como Dino pode agüentá-la, sinceramente – Rony continua, pensativo. Reviro os olhos. Eu não entendo como _ela_ pode agüentar Dino. – Ou como ela pode ser tão popular... – ele me fita, de repente. – Por que você acha que ela é tão popular?

Minhas mãos estão suadas, de súbito.

- Ela é uma Weasley? – respondo, mas isso soa mais como uma pergunta.

- Eu também sou, e isso não faz todo mundo ficar babando por mim.

Mordo a língua, engolindo a resposta honesta de por que as cabeças não se viram quando Rony passa.

- Ela é boa no quadribol...

- Demelza e Katie também.

- _Muito_ _boa_, eu quis dizer. E tem um temperamento forte, que é ame-a ou a odeie, certo? E... – meu olhar quer se perder e luto contra isso -, bom, Gina é... Isto é, algumas pessoas, a acham bonita.

- Bonita? – o olhar de Rony é indecifrável.

- Linda, na verdade. Tem alguma coisa no cabelo vermelho, e no jeito que ele dança e...

Meu olhar encontra o de Rony e me calo, pálido, minha mão já voando para a varinha, para me defender.

- Eu também sou ruivo – ele apenas diz, e solto a respiração que nem percebi estar segurando. – Ah, por acaso, quando você diz "algumas pessoas", isso significaria...

- Eu vou procurar outra tesoura – digo, antes que Rony possa concluir a frase e eu seja pego em um fogo cruzado sobre que pessoas, _exatamente_, se sentem atraídas por Gina Weasley. – Já volto.

A Sra. Weasley me sorri, simpática como sempre, quando lhe pergunto onde posso encontrar mais tesouras. Ela indica o sótão e, com uma sensação de calor súbito, subo as escadas, o monstro no meu peito muito consciente de que estou indo ao mesmo lugar em que uma ruivinha está...

E, sem que eu controle, ou queira controlar, as imagens disparam pela minha mente – porque, do jeito que sonho, o sótão é um lugar lindo e aconchegante, com uma pequena lareira e música agradável e baixa. Vou subir até lá e irei encontrar Gina em um lindo vestido preto, que lhe caberá perfeitamente no corpo, e vamos dançar e dançar, até que ela irá olhar para mim cheia de amor, dirá que está livre e que Rony apóia, e então nossos lábios irão...

_Pof_.

Minha testa explode de dor enquanto eu caio no chão – com a visão cheia de estrelas, vejo a escada que leva o quarto de Rony ao sótão, e descubro que eu acabei de bater nela. Antes que eu possa reagir, ou xingar propriamente, uma risada invade meus ouvidos e isso me distrai por dois segundos, antes que eu perceba porque Gina Weasley está rindo tão alegremente.

Ela me viu cair. Eu acabei de me fazer de idiota na frente da garota que está na minha cabeça há dois meses.

Por que um buraco não se abre no chão nesse momento? Por que Voldemort não pode aparecer agora para me matar e me livrar dessa vergonha? Onde está um Lord das Trevas quando precisamos dele?

- Você está bem, Harry? – ela pergunta, soando preocupada, mas quando foco seu rosto posso ver a risada ainda em seus belos olhos castanhos. Isso desvia a minha atenção novamente, assim como os cabelos.

Deveria ser algum tipo de crime alguém ser tão linda...

- Harry?

Pestanejo e tento colocar o rosto inteiro dela em foco. Qual era mesmo a pergunta?

- Estou – murmuro, porque isso me parece uma resposta convincente a qualquer coisa. Ela sorri.

- Sua testa está vermelha – Gina explica, enquanto coloca sua mão com cuidado no lugar indicado.

A mão dela é fria, mas não faz diferença – o seu toque queima a minha pele.

- Você tem que aprender a olhar por onde anda, Harry – ela lembra, animada, sua mão caindo até o aro dos meus óculos. – Talvez esteja na hora de trocar? – Ela subitamente pula para trás, e ergue os dedos. – Quantos dedos estão levantados?

- Dois – respondo, revirando os olhos, enquanto estico o braço para abaixar a mão dela. O breve toque cria arrepios em todo meu corpo e descubro que, apesar de ser uma idéia não muito inteligente, quero tocá-la de novo.

- Então por que você não viu a escada? – Gina pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Meu rosto cora, mas posso fingir que é um efeito prolongado do machucado na testa.

- Eu estava distraído. Ah... Sonhando acordado.

- Deve ter sido um sonho bom, se você não viu a escada.

Olho para Gina com mais atenção do que deveria, e posso imaginá-la me abraçando, sua boca perto da minha...

- Foi, muito bom – e ela me lança outro olhar engraçado. Respiro fundo, para me distrair. – Você tem uma tesoura?

Ela acena.

- Deixei lá em cima, espera um pouco.

E Gina sobe alguns degraus da escada, procurando pela tesoura. Meu olhar ergue e se abaixa rapidamente – ela está esticando os braços, para alcançar a tesoura, então sua blusa está ligeiramente levantada; a breve visão de sua pele branca faz o monstro no meu peito ronronar, exigindo por mais – mas não posso olhar, é errado, muito errado, porque se eu der um passo para a esquerda vou poder ver um pouco mais acima, o que só acontece nos meus sonhos mais ousados...

- Ops!

Eu não tenho tempo direito para pensar – em um instante, vejo o pé dela deslizando pelo degrau da escada, e Gina está caindo para trás. Tudo que posso fazer é esticar o braço, mas o peso dela é maior que posso agüentar sem me preparar antes; no instante seguinte, descubro que estou deitado no chão, com Gina Weasley – a mesma ruiva que povoa meus sonhos – sobre mim, seu longo cabelo vermelho fazendo uma cortina em torno dos nossos rostos, separados por milímetros, e seu perfume é mais forte que nunca.

Por um longo segundo, nós nos fitamos, sérios, sem respirar, paralisados. Os olhos delas são castanhos como chocolate, seus lábios são rosas e pequenos e atrativos, as sardas são delicadas e quero tocá-las, assim como cada parte restante, e posso jurar que a distância entre nós diminui...

E então Gina ri, alegre como sempre.

- Acho que eu também tenho que olhar por onde ando, Harry – ela diz, se levantando sem dificuldades. Ela estica a mão e a aperto. Sua pele é quente agora.

- Sem problemas – murmuro, e há a convicção em cada palavra que digo.

- A tesoura – ela diz, me passando o objeto, enquanto pega uma caixa de papelão, cheia de enfeites barulhentos.

Sigo-a, fitando-a o tempo todo; na verdade, é bem assim que passo o restante da tarde: ignorando as reclamações de Rony de que não estou cortando nada, enquanto fito a ruiva animada que coloca bolinhas e neve falsa na árvore de Natal.

**

* * *

**

III

Com um suspiro pesado, Gina se joga no sofá em frente a lareira. O perfume floral dela me distrai, e abandono a carta de Snap Explosivo que está em minha mão; o castelo de cartas que eu estava construindo balança, mas se mantém firme. Sem dizer nada, ela estica a mão e me oferece uma taça.

- O que é isso? – pergunto, sentindo o aroma do líquido.

- Vinho de elfo – ela explica, tomando um pequeno gole da sua própria taça. Sigo-a no gesto; o gosto do vinho é doce e forte ao mesmo tempo, e sinto uma estranha tranqüilidade me envolver.

- Alcoólico? – pergunto, e compartilhamos um sorriso.

- Nada que minha mãe iria reclamar – Gina garante, seus olhos brilhando marotamente. – Bom, ela não pode reclamar do que não sabe, certo?

Solto uma risada, e ela deixa sua taça na mesa ao lado, para se deitar no sofá, os olhos fechados.

- Como está sua mãe? – pergunto, fitando o perfil da garota. Os cabelos dela refletem o fogo de tal forma, que lembram mais o fogo que a própria lareira. Eu não me importaria de me queimar por tocá-los.

- Papai está com ela, eles estão tomando um chá quente agora – Gina responde, preguiçosa, abrindo só um olho em minha direção. – Acho que não foi uma boa idéia quando Fred resolveu dizer que ninguém lamentava Percy ter ido embora.

Concordo, sem dizer nada, e tento colocar outra carta no meu castelo. O vinho deixa minha cabeça anormalmente clara, e sinto a já conhecida sensação de que há algo na minha garganta. Quando termino o triângulo, Gina volta a falar:

- Não foi sua culpa, sabe.

É como se ela pudesse ler minha mente.

- Se não fosse por mim, Percy ainda falaria com seus pais.

- Se não fosse por você, meu pai não estaria aqui – ela faz uma pausa, parecendo mais perturbada do que o vinho conseguiria torná-la. – _Eu_ não estaria aqui.

Lanço um olhar rápido a Gina; ela me sorri, quase timidamente, e descubro que sua bochecha está corada. Há anos eu não a via corar assim.

Eu senti falta disso.

- Se eu não estivesse aqui, Percy não teria vindo com o ministro... – lembro, mas minha voz sai menos pesada. Estou mais rindo do fato do que me criticando.

- Ah – Gina revira os olhos. – Eu não duvido que ele teria encontrado uma desculpa para falar com o "Eleito" – ela ri, zombando, e me sinto grato com isso. – Queria poder ter jogado o patê nele também... – ela me olha, seriamente. – Você acha que eu seria mandada a Azkaban por isso?

- Sem dúvida – respondo, na mesma falsa voz séria. – E, na sua ficha criminal, estaria: "culpada por jogar patê no ministro da Magia".

- Bom – ela suspira, com um ar displicente -, sempre achei que minha cela em Azkaban aconteceria porque eu transformaria Rony em uma colher de chá sem chance de reversão – solto uma risada. – Ou, ultimamente, pensei em um desentupidor de pia...

Faço uma careta e um sorriso simultaneamente.

- Não me lembre dele com Lilá – peço, em um tom que sugere eu estar pedindo clemência. Tomo mais um pouco de vinho. – Estou há dois dias sem vê-lo com ela...

- O que antes parecia impossível.

- Então não preciso me lembrar dos dois se beijando.

- Ridículo – ela murmura, soando irritada. – Você já percebeu que tudo que eles fazem é se beijar?

Outra careta.

- Meio difícil não reparar, Gina.

- Não, é que... – ela parece distante enquanto torna a se sentar, bebendo mais vinho. – Um relacionamento não pode durar se as duas partes não têm um mínimo de diálogo, ou se não se conhecem bem...

Não consigo deixar de pensar que ela poderia muito bem estar falando de si mesma e de Dino – _não pode durar_...

- Tem que haver uma conexão – me ouço dizendo sem que eu possa controlar. O vinho deixou minha boca com um gosto doce e com mais coerência na cabeça do que normalmente. – Entre as duas partes, eu quero dizer. Elas precisam se entender; uma tem que ser o suporte da outra, saber quando é preciso fazer rir ou só abraçar, só estar ao lado.

- E como você sabe se há essa conexão? – Gina pergunta, em uma voz baixa, me olhando atentamente. Não consigo me calar.

- Você sente. Subitamente, você olha para a outra pessoa e... – há oito sardas no nariz dela. São fofas. – Ela parece perfeita. Ela não é de verdade, e você até sabe disso, mas você não consegue apontar um único defeito, porque você se importa com o conjunto completo. Ninguém pode gostar de uma ou duas qualidades – você gosta de tudo, e não mudaria nada. Você gosta de como ela age, de como entende o que ela está sentido sem que seja preciso palavras, e de como ela anda, e da cor do cabelo, e do perfume de flores, e da perfeição que você não encontra em mais ninguém... que você não procura em outras, porque sabe que é inútil. Você tem a mais bela e maravilhosa mulher a frente, e... – _eu sei disso_ – você sabe disso.

Ela não pisca; os olhos castanhos dela têm uma cor linda – não são iguais os de Hermione ou de qualquer outra pessoa que eu tenha encontrado. Deve haver mil variações de marrom, mas o castanho-de-Gina-Weasley é meu favorito.

Ela ainda não está piscando. Não consigo entender a expressão em seu rosto, iluminada apenas com a luz da lareira. Quieta como um gato, Gina se levanta, para se sentar ao meu lado; descubro que seus olhos estão brilhando, cheios de estrelas.

- Isso foi lindo, Harry – ela sussurra, e reparo que sua mão em cima da mesa está a centímetros da minha. Não consigo respirar, não diante do seu olhar fixo ou da atração que sinto por tocar sua pele. Proibido. Fora de alcance. Fito o fogo. - Tenho certeza que Rony nunca alcançaria essa profundidade... – a tentativa de piada dela é fracassada porque não há humor em sua voz. – Por que você está solteiro, Harry? – ela pergunta, e sua voz treme um pouco.

Gosto de pensar que é porque ela sabe a resposta. Porque a "_maravilhosa mulher à frente_" está namorando meu colega de quarto. Gosto de pensar que ela sabe que eu a estou esperando.

- Má sorte – murmuro, e sei que a frase não teve muita coerência. – Acho que houve alguns desencontros – _como eu estar a fim de Cho quando você gostava de mim, e agora que percebi o que estava na minha frente o tempo todo, você está com outro_. – Muitos desencontros.

- Então você está tentando encontrar? – posso jurar que há intensidade em sua pergunta, como se ela necessitasse da resposta.

- Talvez eu já tenha encontrado, e só não tenha demorado a perceber.

O olhar dela se desvia.

- Eu ouvi dizer que Cho está solteira novamente – ela murmura, em uma voz suave e distante.

- Nunca houve a conexão – respondo, revirando os olhos. Gina volta a me fitar. – Você... sente isso com Dino? – pergunto, e o medo revira meu estômago. _Se ela disser sim_...

Mas Gina abaixa a cabeça, e um longo silêncio preenche o ar.

- Desculpe – peço, querendo dar um soco em mim mesmo, quando o silêncio começa a me incomodar. – Não é da minha conta, eu deveria...

Ela me cala, colocando um dos seus pequenos dedos sobre meus lábios – eles coçam, querendo mais, urgindo para que ela deslize o dedo dela por toda sua extensão, e todas as partes do meu corpo gritam para sentir seu toque.

- Eu sei que ele não é perfeito – ela começa, seu olhar fixo no seu dedo na minha boca. – E está ok, porque ele nunca me disse que era e eu nunca esperei que ele fosse. Mas as partes dele que não são perfeitas, me irritam... E não é de propósito, sei disso, sei que ele tenta, mas... Eu não consigo... – o olhar dela encontra o meu. – Isso me torna uma namorada horrível, não é?

- Você não precisa ser perfeita – respondo, e sei que isso é uma ironia, já que, para mim, ela é. – Talvez apenas não seja... o destino.

- _Destino_ – ela repete, assumindo um ar sonhador. – Eu costumava achar que no meu destino nós ficaríamos... – Gina se cala, parecendo surpresa consigo mesma. Do nada, ela ri, voltando a ser animada. – Isso é engraçado, não? Essa situação... – ela revira os olhos, alheia ao fato de que sua mão ainda está sobre meus lábios. – Eu quero dizer, discutir relacionamentos com você.

- Eu sei – suspiro levemente. – Essa é a área de Hermione, não?

- Não é bem isso – Gina ri baixinho. – É só que eu nunca imaginei que falaria da minha vida amorosa com...

- Com Harry Potter? – sugiro, subitamente irritado. Ela deve poder ver minhas emoções, porque sua mão cai; mas seus olhos continuam brilhando. – Com o melhor amigo do seu irmão?

- Não – ela me corta, em uma voz suave. – Com o meu primeiro amor.

E as bochechas dela ficam escarlates; sem olhar mais para mim, Gina se vira, fitando meu castelo de cartas.

- Eu acho que já vou dormir – ela está me dizendo. Luto para sair do estupor em que estou, mas não consigo me concentrar.

Gina está me olhando, obviamente esperando que eu diga algo. Procuro algo para dizer, mas tudo que penso é na árvore de Natal próxima a nós.

- Feliz Natal – murmuro, com um sorriso forçado. Gina ri, em um sopro tão baixo quanto o vento.

- Eu não acho que essa seja a resposta comum para "boa-noite", Harry, mas ainda assim, é interessante.

- Bom – tento, ignorando o rubor no meu rosto. – Ainda é dia 25 de dezembro. Então, as pessoas podem se desejar Feliz Natal.

- Mesmo às onze horas – ela concorda, sorrindo. Lembro que ela estava tomando vinho, e sinto uma agradável vontade de sentir o gosto da bebida em seus lábios.

_Proibido_.

- Boa noite, então – desejo, tentando desviar minha atenção inutilmente. Os olhos dela me prendem.

- Feliz Natal – Gina brinca, a diversão em sua voz. Ela se inclina e me beija delicadamente na face. Meu rosto esquenta e sinto algo se agitando dentro de mim. Mais que tudo, beijos-no-rosto é que deveriam ser _proibidos_ – para que deixar essa tentação no ar? É cruel, é desumano, é... _maravilhoso_.

- Feliz Natal - respondo, e minha voz sai baixa. No silêncio entre nós, parece que o retumbar do meu coração pode ser claramente audível.

Ela não está se movendo; apenas seus olhos parecem ter vida, porque eles estão traindo mais emoções do que eu conseguiria decifrar – posso ver a confusão, o carinho, a dúvida, tudo misturado, e essa mescla não tem sentido.

Sem que eu possa controlar, minha mão se ergue, e coloco uma mecha de cabelo – de fogo – atrás da orelha dela. Quando volto a fitá-la, descubro que agora Gina está mordendo os lábios, parecendo insegura, nervosa. Sinto uma estranha vontade de acalmá-la, enquanto fito os traços da sua boca rosa, e imagino o toque de vinho que há nela.

E, de repente, tudo some da minha cabeça. Não consigo mais me lembrar de por que eu não deveria fazer isso – tenho uma vaga impressão de que está relacionado com algum melhor amigo que eu tenha, ou com um namorado que ela tenha, mas essas impressões não são suficientes para me distrair. Eu quero beijá-la, e não há nada que vá me impedir. Inclino-me em direção a ela, e posso ver a surpresa em seus olhos. A mão dela faz um gesto de reflexo, como se para se apoiar, e esbarra na pequena mesa ao lado.

O castelo de cartas desaba, e as cartas explodem ao nosso lado.

Nós dois pulamos simultaneamente – e, então, me sinto acordado, sem acreditar no que eu estava prestes a fazer. Prestes a cruzar a fronteira proibida.

Gina ri, e depois de um segundo, a sigo, sem muita confiança. Uma parte de mim sabe que a situação foi engraçada, que a mesa chamuscada é hilária, mas a batalha de emoções está impedindo meus pensamentos de serem coerentes – tudo que sei é que foi melhor a explosão ter acontecido. Tudo que sei é que eu não queria que ela tivesse acontecido.

- Bem, boa noite de novo – ela diz, e pisco para deixar seu rosto em foco. Gina está se virando, e nos poucos segundos que nossos olhares se encontraram, descubro que o sorriso dela não alcança os olhos. Esses parecem mais uma vez confusos e surpresos e, talvez, magoados.

- Bons sonhos – me ouço dizendo, e não tenho certeza de que ela ouviu.

Eu sei que terei.

**

* * *

**

IIII

- Cheque – Rony pronuncia, movendo uma torre, e reviro os olhos. – O que foi?

- Odeio quando você diz "cheque" – explico, procurando um jeito de defender meu rei. – Significa que você só está enrolando para ganhar o jogo.

- Ou que você vai perder sua rainha – Gina sugere, se sentando ao meu lado, e sinto uma onda de seu perfume me envolver. Inspiro com mais força do que preciso. – Olhe, coloca seu peão entre o rei e a torre, assim você salva a rainha.

- Ei! – Rony faz uma careta. – Pare de dar dicas para ele.

Em resposta, Gina ri e mostra a língua para o irmão; Rony revira os olhos, parecendo também se divertir. Enquanto sigo sua dica, ela se apóia no outro braço do sofá, seus pés esticados, e se ocupa em apoiar um pergaminho sobre um livro.

- Você não vai me ajudar? – pergunto, minha voz soando apavorada não por causa do jogo, mas porque seu perfume ficou menos forte.

- Rony vai ganhar, não importa o quanto a gente tente protelar, Harry – ela replica, enquanto Rony sorri em sua direção. – E eu tenho que terminar essa carta.

- Ah... – a decepção me inunda, e avanço com o bispo sem pensar nisso.

- Dino vai ficar triste se não receber seu relato diário – Rony debocha, o que lhe vale um olhar assassino da irmã. E meu, mas ele não repara.

- Eu estou desejando Feliz Ano Novo ao meu namorado – ela replica, e, subitamente, um sorriso malicioso surge em seus lábios. – Já mandou seu cartão para Lilá?

- Droga! – Rony se levanta de um pulo. – Eu já volto, Harry. E nem pense em trapacear! – ele acrescenta, já subindo as escadas, e Gina ri baixinho.

Lanço um olhar em sua direção, mas ela parece concentrada no cartão para o – meu estômago revira, enjoado – seu namorado, então tento me ocupar no jogo de xadrez, procurando uma saída, algo que a faria terminar com ele, perceber que eu seria muito mais agradável... Não, eu tenho que tirar a rainha dali, ou irei perdê-la... Talvez, se eu não tivesse sido tão cego, tivesse reparado antes, aí ela não estaria namorando Dino, aí ela poderia estar comigo...

- Eu desisto – Gina pronuncia, enrolando o pergaminho e pousando a pena no tinteiro. – Você sabe como é impossível responder um cartão?

- Er... – me sinto desconfortável, porque ela realmente parece esperar minha resposta. – Eu nunca mandei um para Cho ano passado, então não sei como é isso.

- Sorte sua – ela responde, soando sombria. – Queria ter mandado o meu primeiro. É que... – Gina parece desolada. – Ele me mandou cinco páginas de carta, Harry! Como alguém pode desejar Feliz Ano Novo em cinco páginas? E como eu posso responder tudo isso?

- Er... – o desconforto aumentou, já que não sei como posso competir assim. – Eu acho que um cartão deveria ser simples – murmuro, torcendo para que isso não a faça me ver pior em relação a Dino. – Sabe, deve conter o básico, e os votos devem ser honestos...

- Eu costumava pensar assim – ela concorda. – Deus, eu sou a pior namorada do mundo – ela suspira pesarosamente. Não gosto de vê-la triste, não mais do que gosto de vê-la com Dino, mas se for para escolher... O sorriso dela ganha, a qualquer hora.

- Mande um cartão para ele do seu jeito – respondo, evitando seu olhar, enquanto mil facas me cortam. – Se Dino gostar de você, de verdade, não vai se importar com três linhas. Só receber seus votos o fará feliz. – Está frio na sala, apesar da lareira acesa. – Eu ficaria.

O silêncio que segue parece durar uma eternidade.

- Esse é um bom conselho – ela murmura. Forço um sorriso.

- Eu sei, eu surpreendo as pessoas às vezes.

Gina ri tranqüilamente, enquanto guarda as suas coisas e se levanta.

- Mas eu não disse que estava surpresa, Harry.

**

* * *

**

V

Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Gina me oferece uma taça.

- Suco de abóbora? – ela pergunta, em uma voz inocente que não combina com seu olhar.

- Se eu achasse que era suco, sim. – Aceito a taça e olho o conteúdo laranja. – O que é de verdade?

- Mais vinho de elfo – Gina responde, indicando sua mãe. – Jorge enfeitiçou para que a cor e o cheiro pareçam com suco de abóbora. Mamãe não percebeu até agora.

E ela ri mais, enquanto vejo uma corada Sra. Weasley rindo tolamente, inclinada em direção ao marido, que parece apenas confuso.

- Acho que isso apenas prova a teoria de Fred de que somos todos filhos de vinho, uísque... – Olho-a, confuso, e Gina meneia a cabeça. – A sua inocência é linda, Harry – ela brinca. – Mamãe se solta toda vez que bebe, o que provavelmente explica porque ela não quer ter bebida em casa... Bom, essa é a segunda taça dela, e veja como ela está com papai. Entende, porque Fred acha que é fruto de uma taça de champanhe e uma noite...?

- Ei! Informação demais – a interrompo com uma careta, o que dobra as risadas dela.

- Você foi melhor que Rony quando ele ouviu essa teoria, pelo menos. Ou Percy – e Gina franze a testa momentaneamente. – Acha que ele vai aparecer na festa?

Olho o relógio no pulso.

- Faltam cinco minutos para a meia-noite e ele ainda não apareceu – respondo, com o pedido de desculpas evidente em minha voz.

- Eu não trocaria a presença dele pela de ninguém – ela me garante, e a voz de Fleur subitamente ecoa na cozinha enquanto ela chama por Gui, mas nem assim o sorriso de Gina diminui. Ela parece confiante na verdade de suas palavras.

E eu acredito totalmente.

- Vamos sair? – ela pergunta, e aceno em resposta. Saímos para os jardins da Toca, e quase todo mundo já está lá, esperando pela virada do ano. Olho para o céu estrelado, e minha atenção é distraída pela lua cheia; penso em Remo, sozinho em algum lugar, e histórias sobre lobisomens e crianças fazem minha testa franzir. Então, meu olhar cai, e fito Gina Weasley.

Eu nunca fui muito poético; talvez eu tivesse uma vida amorosa mais atribulada se conseguisse me expressar bem, se conseguisse ver quando há ciúmes, quando é a hora de falar palavras suaves e encorajadoras. Nunca fui muito sensível com Cho, ou mesmo durante minha dança com Parvati – talvez essa seja uma das maiores diferenças no que sinto agora. Porque analisar Gina à luz do luar me faz querer criar sonetos.

Ela é linda, e eu sempre soube disso, mesmo antes de não apreciá-la devidamente. Só que há um jeito mais que magnífico na forma que sua pele brilha, seus cabelos refletem a luz branca, suas sardas parecem destacadas. Ela usa trajes brancos como o de todo mundo, e apesar da maioria presente ser Weasley, é só nela que o branco cai perfeitamente, contrastando com o vermelho vivo do cabelo. É só nela que as bochechas coradas são atrativas. É só ela que eu quero desesperadamente beijar.

Ela está rindo, tão doce quanto possível, de algo que alguém falou; seus olhos estão fechados, e ela passa a mão pelo cabelo. Apesar de estar congelando aqui fora, me sinto aquecido com essa visão – porque cada vez mais idéias surgem na minha cabeça conforme eu fito os detalhes do seu rosto. Eu preciso beijar cada sarda, as pálpebras, a têmpora, o rubor em seu rosto, preciso sentir a textura da sua pele, o calor, o sabor dos lábios rosados... Eu preciso dela.

Porque eu me apaixonei por Gina Weasley, e isso é irreversível.

- A contagem vai começar! – alguém anuncia, e vejo Fred (ou Jorge, no momento não consigo diferenciar) erguer a varinha. No céu, surge o número "10", como fogos de artifício.

- Nove – ouço todos gritarem quando o próximo número aparece, e sigo-os, atrasado.

- Oito! – e agora consigo acompanhá-los.

- Sete!

- Harry? – Gina está me chamando, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

- Seis!

- Você sabe das tradições, certo? – ela está correndo para falar. - Tem que fazer um pedido de Ano Novo.

- Quatro!

- O que você mais quer para esse ano?

- Três!

Imagino que ela deva estar falando de algo importante, como o fim da guerra, o fim de Voldemort, a paz mundial, e me sinto inclinado em pedir algo desse porte. Mas, enquanto fito suas feições delicadas, tudo que penso é que nunca fui egoísta – eu nunca pude ser egoísta na minha vida, seja quando eu estava nos Dursleys, ou quando eu descobri que havia uma profecia nas minhas costas e um mundo para salvar.

E, agora, eu quero ser.

- Dois!

Agora, eu quero desejar ardentemente pela ruiva que está a minha frente. Não quero que ela esteja com outra pessoa.

- Um!

Eu quero andar de mãos dadas com ela. Quero poder confessar a minha paixão. Quero que o mundo saiba e respeite isso. Quero que ela me chame de primeiro e último amor. Quero... _ela_.

- Zero!

- Feliz Ano Novo, Harry – Gina declara, jogando seus braços ao redor de mim, assim como todos fazem na clareira. Não consigo evitar um sorriso, cheio de esperanças.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Gina.

**

* * *

**

VI

Estou sentado contemplando a neve caindo lá fora. Uma música está tocando em algum lugar – é lenta e romântica e me faz pensar em Gina... Como se ela sentisse meu chamado mudo, Gina aparece. Sem me sentir nem remotamente culpado, analiso-a debaixo a cima, gostando da visão. Tão _perfeita_...

- Eu quero falar com você – ela me diz, em uma voz decidida, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – Eu não estou mais namorando.

Não consigo evitar o sorriso nos meus lábios. Ela também está sorrindo, seus olhos fixos em mim.

- Isso quer dizer...?

- Que eu estou livre, Harry. _Livre_.

Ela se aproxima de mim; sentindo meu coração disparado, ergo uma mão e toco seu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Então eu posso te beijar?

Ela ri, e o som ecoa pela sala, tão alto quanto a música. Os olhos dela brilham, e todo o resto do mundo fica fora de foco.

- Pode – Gina me responde, e sem hesitar mais, colo meus lábios aos dela.

É tão maravilhoso quanto eu esperaria – o seu sabor de vinho me soa vagamente familiar, mas não consigo pensar realmente; não enquanto ela passa seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, e seu corpo está unido ao meu. Minhas mãos se dividem, em sincronia – uma vai para o seu pescoço, puxando-a pela nuca, mantendo-a presa a mim; a outra escorrega até sua cintura, sentindo sua pele, subindo pelas costas.

É como um sonho, tão bom – nada parece que pode dar errado, porque de repente estamos sozinhos, no mundo...

- Você sabe que está beijando minha irmã, não é? – Rony me pergunta, em uma voz casual, e me separo de Gina, olhando-o assustado.

- Por que parou, Harry? – Gina pergunta, surpresa. A confusão me inunda e olho de um para outro: da tranqüilidade de Rony para a tranqüilidade de Gina.

- Não se sinta intimidado, Harry – Rony declara, olhando a própria mão, desinteressado. – Eu só queria te lembrar do fato.

- Harry? – Gina tenta, sua pequena mão acariciando meu rosto. – Harry? – mais uma vez.

- Você não está vendo? – pergunto, olhando para Rony. Ele está sorrindo agora, a cabeça abaixada.

- Do que você está falando? – ela pergunta em resposta, agora beijando meu pescoço lentamente.

- Gina... O seu irmão está aqui! – explico, sem entender por que ela está tão cega em relação a isso. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela se separa de mim, e fita o resto da sala, seu olhar caindo diretamente sobre seu irmão.

- Não há ninguém aqui, Harry. Só nós dois.

Mas o sorriso que ela me dá enquanto diz isso não me acalma; Rony escolhe esse momento para rir, tão malvadamente quanto possível, e Gina não parece ouvi-lo.

- Só você pode me ver, Harry.

- Não!

- Sim, Harry. Eu sou a sua consciência – ele ri mais uma vez, sua risada ecoando cruelmente...

- Não! _Não_! Não...

- Harry! Acorda!

Abro os olhos e, com a escuridão em volta, apenas o rosto de Rony aparece, iluminado pela luz do seu feitiço. Ele parece assustado, muito diferente do Rony calmo e cruel de dois segundos atrás.

- O que foi? Outro ataque? Quem foi?

- Você... – murmuro, incoerentemente. – É a minha consciência.

- Er... obrigado, Harry – Rony franze a testa. – Você está bem?

Passo a mão na testa, secando o suor.

- Você não quer me matar? – pergunto, respirando fundo.

- Não – ele me garante. – Isso quem quer é Você-Sabe-Quem, se lembra?

- Certo, Voldemort, certo – e ignoro a careta de Rony enquanto me levanto.

- Você está bem? – ele pergunta novamente, e aceno sem fitá-lo.

- Só vou pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Eu não acho que eu vá conseguir dormir agora, Rony – acrescento, abrindo a porta, já irritado. Nem nos meus sonhos as coisas podem dar certo...

- Ok – ouço-o dizer, e estou um lance de escada abaixo quando noto que ele já está dormindo. Posso ouvir seu ronco e solto um bufo de nervosismo.

- Não, até nos meus sonhos há invasão - murmuro para mim mesmo. – Como se não bastasse um namorado e um irmão na vida _real_, ele ainda tem que aparecer quando eu não posso controlar... _Meus sonhos_...

O som foge da minha boca subitamente. Cheguei à cozinha e, de repente, como se saída diretamente do meu sonho – só que sem a presença do irmão -, Gina está de costas para mim, fofa em seus pijamas, procurando alguma coisa no armário. Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar, e ela se vira, parecendo assustada.

- Ah, Harry – ela sorri fracamente. – É só você.

Ela parece mais tranqüila agora. Gina se apóia no balcão atrás, seu olhar avaliando meu rosto, enquanto eu faço o mesmo com o dela. É só então que noto que seu rosto está cansado e ela está mais pálida.

- Problemas para dormir? – sugiro, e ela sorri fracamente.

- Olha quem fala – Gina brinca, sem muita vontade. Então ela ergue as sobrancelhas, como se um pensamento ruim passasse por sua cabeça. – Não foi... _ele_, foi?

Eu sei imediatamente do que ela está falando.

- Não, não – garanto, sentando-me a mesa. – Foi um pesadelo horrivelmente normal.

Ela suspira, mais calma.

- Eu estou fazendo chocolate quente, quer um pouco?

- Eu adoraria – respondo, lhe sorrindo, e ela se vira para os armários, pegando canecas. – Ajuda? – pergunto, quando ela se estica na ponta dos pés para tentar pegar o chocolate. Gina acena.

- Odeio não poder usar mágica – ela murmura, enquanto vou até o seu lado. – Um simples _accio_ e meus problemas eram resolvidos...

- Uma escada também funcionaria – replico, divertido; em resposta, ela bate de leve no meu ombro, parecendo conformada quando apenas estico a mão e pego o vidro que ela queria.

- Alguns nasceram com cérebro ao invés de ossos grandes, Harry – ela diz, e, por um instante, compartilhamos um sorriso. Percebo, com um salto na aceleração cardíaca, que ela está muito próxima a mim, e estamos sós na escuridão da madrugada... – O chocolate?

Pestanejo e, sem a olhar, lhe entrego o vidro. Gina se ocupa em colocar o leite para ferver, e as chamas do fogão iluminam e aquecem a cozinha. Duas vezes, ela quase se vira em minha direção, mas como se algo lhe passasse pela cabeça, Gina só franze a testa e continua a se focar no leite – tira do fogo, coloca na caneca, joga o chocolate.

Com um sorriso fraco, ela me entrega a caneca com chocolate quente e se senta a minha frente, mexendo com uma colher no seu leite, parecendo distraída.

- Você está bem? – pergunto, sem conter a preocupação evidente em minha voz. Ela acena.

- Vou ficar – e ergue sua caneca. – Papai diz que não há nada melhor que chocolate quente para nos livrar dos maus sonhos.

Espero que isso também tenha efeito contra irmãos chatos que aparecem em sonhos.

Por alguns minutos, ficamos quietos, só bebendo o chocolate fumegante; fito o rosto de Gina quando acho que ela está distante o suficiente, e minha atenção recai novamente sobre a palidez de sua face e as olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos. _Maus sonhos,_ ela disse.

- Foi ele, não foi?

Ela se sobressalta, e, lentamente, seu olhar encontra o meu. Mordendo os lábios, Gina acena uma vez.

- Isso não te torna fraca, sabe – murmuro, e ela parece um pouco surpresa.

- Faz quatro anos – Gina replica. – Eu já não deveria ter esquecido?

Meneio a cabeça.

- Ninguém espera que você perca as memórias da noite para o dia, ou que pare de ter significado ou que simplesmente não importe mais.

- Eu esperava – ela me responde, a tristeza em sua voz. – Eu quero esquecer, quero parar de me importar.

Fito-a por um longo tempo, e memórias de vê-la adormecida na Câmara Secreta se misturam com as que tenho de vê-la no ar, rindo, tão viva.

- Harry – ela diz, com um suspiro. – Me diga o que você está pensando?

Estico a mão e aperto a sua, querendo confortá-la.

- Estou tentando descobrir como posso fazer você entender que, de nós dois, você é a mais forte. – Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, confusa. – Você não deveria ter resistido tanto – explico, em uma voz suave. – Riddle nunca achou que alguém fosse capaz disso, ele acreditava que em pouco tempo dominaria qualquer um, mas você resistiu a ele, e tentou até jogar o diário fora...

- Não adiantou muito no final – Gina me corta, sombria.

- Por que você o pegou de volta? – pergunto calmamente. Ela hesita.

- Eu fiquei em pânico – ela sussurra. – Não queria que Riddle te mostrasse o que eu tinha escrito e... – algo brilha em seus olhos castanhos. – Não queria que você sofresse como eu. – Ela pausa, e posso ver a realização lhe atingindo. – Ele me fez crescer, não foi? Assim como Você-Sabe-Quem fez com você, Harry.

- Eles são a mesma pessoa – lembro, sorrindo um pouco, e os lábios dela também se curvam, enquanto Gina me analisa como se quisesse ver a minha alma.

- Você o odeia?

Não preciso perguntar de quem ela está falando.

- Já odiei – respondo, honestamente. – Quando eu não entendia tanto. – E tento explicá-la sem mencionar as aulas com Dumbledore. – Ele nunca foi amado, nunca entendeu o poder de se ter uma amizade, ou de gostar de alguém. Eu não posso odiar, só...

- Sentir pena – ela completa, parecendo surpresa. – Nunca pensei por esse lado.

Dou-lhe outro sorriso e bebo os últimos goles do chocolate, agora morno. Quando pouso a caneca, descubro que ela ainda me fita.

- Obrigada – Gina murmura, a gratidão ardendo em sua voz. – Eu nunca te agradeci por ter me salvo na Câmara, sabe.

- Você não precisa – respondo imediatamente, meu rosto vermelho. Ela ri, e sua risada é a mesma de sempre.

- Sempre modesto, Harry – ela brinca, virando a mão para entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus. – Talvez seja por isso que... – ela meneia a cabeça, como se para afastar pensamentos estranhos. – Bom, obrigada pela conversa, então. Foi... útil.

- Obrigado pelo chocolate – respondo, e estamos sorrindo um para o outro.

Subitamente, ela ri.

- A sua boca, Harry! – Gina declara, como se me pegasse fazendo travessura. Divertida, ela se estica e seca o canto dos meus lábios, provavelmente sujo de chocolate. Apesar de saber que eu deveria estar ridículo, não consigo me importar.

Porque os dedos dela são quentes e cuidadosos, e já devem ter limpado o chocolate, mas continuam a deslizar na pele próxima a minha boca. Ela pára de sorrir, e seus olhos são indecifráveis e absurdamente atraentes.

- Ninguém me entende como você – ela sussurra, e seu dedo chega a uma pausa. Sinto uma vontade engraçada de fechar os olhos e diminuir a distância entre nós... – Eu não posso fazer isso – Gina diz, de repente, e não sinto mais a sua pressão na minha pele. Quando consigo voltar a olhar, descubro que estou sozinho na cozinha escura.

**

* * *

**

VII

Os olhos da Sra. Weasley estão marejados mais uma vez. Lanço um olhar de pânico a Rony, mas o meu amigo só parece congelado no chão, sem saber o que fazer. Por um instante, penso que nisso eu e Rony somos absurdamente iguais: não sabemos como lidar com mulheres hiper-sensíveis.

Mas, para nossa alegria, ela se controla e respira fundo.

- É melhor soltar as corujas, Rony – ela diz, em uma voz embargada. – Aí elas já vão estar em Hogwarts quando vocês chegarem.

Parecendo satisfeito por sair de cena, Rony parte imediatamente.

- Você está bem, Sra. Weasley? – pergunto, nervoso, e ela me sorri.

- Claro, querido, claro. Vá chamar Gina, sim, por favor? Não quero que vocês percam o horário na Rede de Flu.

Aceno e disparo escada acima. No primeiro andar, encaro a porta de madeira, respiro fundo, e bato duas vezes.

- Só um momento, Harry – ouço-a dizer, e instantes depois, a porta se abre. Gina já está com seu uniforme da escola, e me pergunto se o uniforme cai bem em alguma outra garota, ou se foi feito especialmente para ela.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – pergunto, curioso, enquanto ela tenta arrastar seu malão. Puxo a outra alça, e tenho uma rápida visão do seu quarto antes da porta se fechar.

- Só você bate – ela responde, revirando os olhos. – Devia dar aulas de etiqueta aos meus irmãos, Harry.

Solto uma risada e, com um banque final, deixamos o malão ao lado dos outros dois. Procuro algo interessante para dizer, mas assim como o relógio em cima da lareira não me cansa de lembrar, em quinze minutos estaremos em Hogwarts, e lá eu e Gina somos de anos diferentes, temos classes separadas, amigos diferentes, e há um namorado entre nós...

E me sinto meio fracassado; os meus sonhos, afinal, não se revelaram proféticos, porque Gina não terminou com seu namorado, e a minha companhia pelas últimas duas semanas é o máximo que pude dá-la para demonstrar que eu seria uma melhor opção, e não tenho certeza de que fiz um bom trabalho...

- Eu vou sentir sua falta.

As palavras escapam da boca dela em um tom baixo, como se contra sua vontade. Ainda assim, um fogo baixo aquece meu estômago, porque é como se ela estivesse seguindo a mesma linha de pensamentos que eu.

- Eu também – respondo, com tanta intensidade que não se pode duvidar da veracidade das minhas palavras.

Gina me olha, mordendo os lábios, parecendo nervosa.

- Tenho algo para você – ela dispara, como se fosse mais fácil dizer aquilo rápido. Com a mão trêmula, ela me entrega um envelope. – Eu sei que já faz alguns dias, mas eu ficava adiando e acabou que já passou a data, então... – Gina respira fundo. – Esqueci um livro no meu quarto, já volto, Harry.

E, sem esperar resposta, ela sobe as escadas. Curioso, abro o envelope, e descubro ali dentro um pequeno cartão. Escrito em sua letra miúda e bonita, há apenas três frases.

_Feliz Ano Novo, Harry. Que, nesse ano, todos os seus sonhos se realizem. Com amor, Gina._

_

* * *

Reviews, sim? ;)_


End file.
